hunter_x_hunter_original_stufffandomcom-20200214-history
Petalite
Petalite (ペタライテ, Petaraite) is a former Homeworld Gem and part of the Elementals. She used to reside on the Elementals' spaceship, working as a scientist, with Copal as her assistant, before the ship crashed. Appearance Petalite is a very short Gem, being only 135 cm tall. She has pale green skin, black eyes and short light yellow hair spiking up. Her gemstone is a square-shaped greenish petalite under her neck. She wears a silver-colored outfit composed of a sleeveless shirt and pants. She also wears green boots and transparent scientist glasses for safety. Occasionally, she wears white headphones. Personality She appears as highly cold and calculating, not caring about anything around her but herself and whatever her mission is. Petalite is very loyal and dedicated to her job and the Elementals. When speaking to the prisoner Gems, she tends to adopt a bored tone and constantly demeans them as "inferior". Especially towards others, she shows no sympathy or compassion, and does not hesitate to threaten or insult them; in fact, she normally overreacts while doing this and even goes as far as to humiliate them, showing rather sadistic tendencies. During the times she shows emotions, it is normally either about technology or herself: when those topics come up, Petalite is quick to get excited and start ranting in a boisterous way. Petalite's most noticeable trait is how narcissistic, arrogant and confident about herself she is, and while belittling others, her ego is boosted. When she feels insulted, she is quick to lose control and snap; she also holds grudges. In reality, Petalite has another side that she rarely shows to others. She is scared, anxious, insecure, prone to panicking and paranoid. Her apparent "superiority complex" is actually a way she found to cope with her inferiority complex, and the only reason why she started being mean to others was to try gaining some confidence, by projecting herself on top of them; at one point, it became automatic and it made her pretty much have a better self-image. Her ruthless and cold behavior were also coping mechanisms, but ones that she decided to adopt to be able to adapt to her new life, where she would have to constantly hurt and use others; she figured that feeling for them would only make everything worse, so if she had to do it, it was better if she just stopped caring. When met with strange or threatening situations, Petalite can have panic attacks, becoming hysterical and delusional to the point of crying, even if everything has already been solved. Another one of her main traits is her intelligence. She is an expert at building technological machines and is passionate about it. She can often get attached to material objects, even to the point of considering them as her "confidents"; the most extreme examples are her protection glasses, headphones and coffee maker. Apart from those things, the only one Petalite is known to truly care about is Copal, her assistant, and even saved her life. However, Petalite is embarrassed about the way she feels about Copal, and always treats her in a rude and depreciating manner, often calling her stupid and useless. Petalite does not actually enjoy working for the Elementals, but since it is the only thing she knows, she stays loyal. Also, even though she is not affiliated with the Gem Homeworld anymore, she still holds on tight to some of its beliefs, which can be verified by her prejudice against lower-ranking Gems on the caste system (such as believing that Iolite's pearl is not worth her time) and seeing fusion outside of battle as disgraceful (such as her disapproval and disgust of Amber and Kyanite). Petalite owns a diary, and is also quite fond and protective of it. When asked about it, she normally gets defensive, embarrassed, and can even blush. Her diary is one of the rare occasions where she expresses her true feelings and (mostly) drops her façade, even going as far as to showing her insecurities and real feelings towards things. Background Petalite used to be a regular Gem serving Homeworld, until she was forced to come with the Elementals to work for them. Being too afraid to stand up to them because of their strength, she was quickly subdued and accepted her fate. Soon after she arrived on the spaceship, other members of the Elementals kidnapped another Gem, Copal, and were taking her to be poofed and then bubbled (to be later used as an energy source for weapons); Petalite took sight of the event and was informed of what was going to happen. Secretly feeling bad for Copal, Petalite asked them to let her live and be her helper with the manual labor, which was accepted. Ever since that day, Copal started working as Petalite's assistant, though the latter often referred to her as her "servant" and "slave", hiding the fact that she felt guilty for her out of shame. Petalite's mistreating of Copal caused her to actually despise her, unaware of the fact that she had saved her life. During the time she spent on the Elementals' spaceship, she created and improved many types of machines and weapons, and also gained her new, apathetic behavior towards others. Also, probably during one of their visits to Earth, Petalite obtained a pair of headphones and a coffee maker machine. Equipment Protection Glasses: Petalite is always wearing a pair of transparent protection glasses with her, which seem to be made of tough material. Magnet Gun: This is a gun powered by a gemstone that Petalite occasionally carries with her. When activated, it attracts all the gemstones in front of it (keeping its user safe, as they are in the back) and stores them. Headphones: Occasionally, Petalite has a pair of white headphones with her, and it is implied she got them from one of her visits at Earth. She usually uses them with her communicator, for reasons of "privacy". Communicator: With her Communicator, Petalite can call any major member of the Elementals. Sometimes, when receiving or making a call, she plugs her headphones to the device. Coordinate Remote: With this device, Petalite can discover the coordinates of any place she is at. Abilities & Powers Petalite is quite physically weak, probably not being a lot stronger than an average human. Because of this, during fights, she mostly uses her weapons and intelligence to win. Relationships Copal Copal is Petalite's assistant. Upon their first meeting, Copal's gem was going to be used as an energy source, and, feeling bad for her, Petalite intervened and asked her superiors to make Copal her assistant instead. Copal is unaware of the fact that Petalite saved her life for selfless purposes, because Petalite masks that with disrespect and insults often. Chromite Both Petalite and Chromite are Elementals, though they have a rather rocky relationship. Initially, Chromite thought of Petalite as a weakling, but quickly realized that she could defeat a strong opponent by using her intelligence and gadgets. Chromite respects Petalite, but still mistreats her badly and can be prone to light physical assault if angered enough; she also constantly teases Petalite, mainly about her height. Amber & Kyanite (and Elbaite) Amber and Kyanite hold a grudge against Petalite for imprisoning them, which Elbaite also does. During their time in the prison, Petalite mocked them about being stuck on the cells, and showed no respect for them because of them engaging into fusion together before. She dislikes Elbaite for being a fusion Gem, and Elbaite reciprocates the feeling. Pearl (Cherry) Cherry respects and likes Petalite, and during their time in the Elementals' ship, helped her quite often. Petalite doesn't mind Cherry, but still thinks of her as inferior due to her position on the caste system. Scythia Before understanding Scythia, Petalite thought of her as weird, especially after discovering she was neither a human nor a Gem. After discovering what she really was, Petalite started objectifying her, and was confused by others considering her her own person. Iolite Iolite is Petalite's superior in the Elementals. Petalite greatly fears and respects Iolite. Iolite's Pearl Petalite deems this Pearl as "unworthy of her time", because of her low status on Homeworld's caste system. Quotes